


3:47 AM

by in_that_winter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, shin hoseok/son hyunwoo if you squint, shownu is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_that_winter/pseuds/in_that_winter
Summary: hyunwoo takes care of sick hoseok. in the middle of the night. there's fluff. that's it.





	3:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> heya! 
> 
> this one is for an anon prompt from MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum, which went like so: showho, shownu taking care of a sick wonho.
> 
> hope you'll like it!

no one in monsta x is a stranger when it comes to sickness.

 

they’ve gone through colds, sore throats, fevers, migraines, bouts of homesickness - you name it. and since they all have their busy schedules, they’ve learned to take care of themselves as well as each other.

 

however, there’s one member who doesn’t take care of himself as well as he should. he doesn’t take it easier when it comes to dance and vocal practises, nor does he stay home and rest when those obligatory practises are done. he still sings live, still makes an effort to chat with the fans and goes to the gym to keep up his physique. that one member is hoseok.

 

hoseok’s stubborn mindset goes to his members trying to take care of him as well. he lets kihyun give him medicine, lets changkyun cuddle him and hyungwon drown him in blankets, but he doesn’t let them stop him from doing his part.

 

surprisingly, only hyunwoo is able to break through hoseok’s hard working attitude and get him to rest from time to time. even though hyunwoo might seem a bit cold and distant because of his expressionless face and calmness, he takes care of his members, his _dongsaengs_ , in his own way. the leader only needs to have a few words with hoseok after the dance practise ends for the man to pack his bag and go back to their dorm to sleep instead of staying and going through the moves until he’s dead tired.

 

* * *

 

hyunwoo woke up suddenly. he blinked a few times in the dark of the room he shared with hyungwon and hoseok, trying to put his sleepy thoughts back in order.

 

it was too dark to be morning already, even though hyunwoo had a habit of waking up early. he searched for his phone for a while before finding it hidden between the folds of his blanket. the too bright screen of the phone informed the leader that it was 3:47 am. way too early. hyunwoo and the other members had arrived to the dorm around 1 am, and he had been the last one to go to bed around 1:45. so why would he be awake already?

 

the answer came by the sound of hoseok shuffling in his bed on the other side of the room and letting out a few dry coughs. hyunwoo’s brows furrowed immediately. hoseok had a habit of hiding when he didn’t feel well, but hyunwoo hadn’t seen any signs about the younger man being sick.

 

hoseok coughed more, and let out a tired huff. hyunwoo got up from his own bed and walked just a few steps before he was next to hoseok’s bed. hyungwon was sleeping above hoseok, but he was a deep sleeper. usually it was troublesome, but during times like these hyunwoo was glad of it. the younger would get his beauty sleep and hyunwoo would be able to take care of hoseok.

 

first, he takes a look of the younger man. his back is now turned, but hyunwoo coaxes him to turn. he puts a steady hand against hoseok’s forehead. it’s warm. warmer than normal, but nothing too major. nothing a few pills and a proper night of sleep won’t heal.

 

hyunwoo runs his hand through hoseok’s dark hair away from his face and makes sure the blanket is covering the man fully before straightening back to his full height. the younger man’s cheeks glow red. hyunwoo thinks that out of all of the members, hoseok looks the youngest while sleeping. maybe that’s why the sight makes hyunwoo smile.

 

secondly, he gathers everything he needs. and by that, hyunwoo means water bottles, some medicine, tissues and the softest plushie he can find from the pile that hey have in their living room. this time, it’s a new one they got from their latest fan meeting, a pale blue bunny with a pink belly.

 

after gathering everything he thinks he’ll need, hyunwoo goes back to hoseok. the man is still in the same position hyunwoo left him, but the blanket has been thrown away from his upper body. hyunwoo works quietly and puts down the medicine and water bottles by hoseok’s feet. the soft bunny he sets next to hoseok’s head.

 

now he only has to wake the younger man up and get him to take his medicine and drink a little. luckily hyunwoo’s gotten better with it since their trainee days. hoseok wakes up after a few gentle nudges and a quiet calling of his name. he’s clearly sick, since hyunwoo is counting nineteen before the man finally whispers the leader’s name.

 

“hyunwoo-hyung?” even when he’s whispering, hoseok’s voice sounds lower than usual. hyunwoo nods and helps the younger to sit up before offering him an open water bottle and two pills - the other for the fever, the other for the sore throat. hoseok looks at hyunwoo’s offerings for a long while before sighing and accepting them. hyunwoo still makes sure that he takes the pills.

 

after hoseok has emptied the water bottle and hyunwoo has helped him to lay back, the leader lifts the blanket and settles down next to the younger. hyunwoo offers the soft bunny to hoseok, who hugs it close to his chest after feeling how soft it is. the sight makes hyunwoo’s heart settle.

 

hoseok shuffles closer to the leader and uses hyunwoo’s shoulder as a pillow. the warmth of the older man is addictive. he had been hot just a few moments ago, but now he’s glad for the warmth.

 

hoseok doesn’t know why, but when he’s feeling sick, cuddling makes him feel better. hyunwoo must know it as well, because the leader settles a hand against hoseok’s lower back and pets his hair with the other.

 

hoseok sighs once more, but now he feels better. content. he doesn’t like being sick, but when he is, he knows that hyunwoo will take care of him.

 

* * *

 

 

kihyun opens the door in the morning to the sight of one empty bed, one dongsaeng unmoving under his blankets and his two oldest hyungs cuddled under one blanket, a blue bunny plushie between them.

 

he takes a picture of the two before backing away and closing the door once more. he’ll let them sleep a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> (if you have any prompts or want to talk, i go by the name of muovipullo in tumblr.)


End file.
